1. Field
The present apparatus and methods relate to material handling, and, more particularly to the handling of books within a library or similar setting.
2. Background of the Related Art
Automated systems are available for handling books, for example, books returned by patrons in a library setting. In various aspects, books may include periodicals, other written materials, and may include various recorded media. The patron or clerk places the book into the automated system, and the automated system transports the book and places the book into a cart or suchlike.
However, currently available automated systems may be mechanically complex, expensive to maintain, and suffer from various other deficiencies. Accordingly, a need exists for improved book handling apparatus.